DBZ EX *~Redone~*
by C.Pope
Summary: It was said that only five saiyans escaped the mighty wrath of the tyrant known as Frieza. But they were wrong, far far away, live four Saiyan babies who are about to relise their heritage please r/r *Redone, and errors fixed*


This is a rewrite of the original story, I have gone through and fixed most the errors and changed my mistakes. I'd like to note that I was considering dropping this story since I was doing it with my G/F and we broke up but I decided to keep going, I am very busy though with my Movie script, and the web site to goto that so I will only be able to post a new chapter once a week or every two weeks.  
  
  
  
It was said that only five Saiyan-Jins escaped the mighty wrath of the tyrant known as Frieza. But they were wrong, far far away, live four Saiyan-Jin babies who have finally realized their Saiyan-Jin heritage. The Saiyan-Jin Trellus gave life to four baby Saiyan-Jins before his death on planet Earth. And it is time for their journey to begin. . . .  
  
CHAPTER ONE- Four young Saiyan-Jins  
  
Gozita stood atop of a large pillar sticking out into the sky, gazing into deep space. Dressed in Saiyan-Jin armor, inside Gozita had a feeling. . . . . A feeling that never escaped him, one that told him his destiny laid further then this planet. He wasn't sure if he was alone in the feeling, he thought maybe Kakaroth, Vandock, or Cazar felt this way. They to were of Saiyan-Jin blood. Vandock was probably the tuffest of them all, always talking about how he is the greatest fighter ever. Kakaroth . . . . . If it hadn't been for his tail and name you'd never guess he was Saiyan- Jin. He had a kind and gentle nature, it separated him from the rest. Cazar. . . .  
  
Now that was a different story, he was always fighting with Vandock, sometimes winning but the majority of the time loosing. And then there was him, he was usually quite but loved to fight more then anything. Gozita sighed and stepped down from the large pillar, making his way back to the village.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakaroth sat at a wooden bench, the birds singing above him, sunlight beaming down through the trees. The sky was blue and there were tons of white fluffy clouds in the sky, he sat there reading a book. Humming to himself, his tail moving from side to side. His spiky black hair hung in his face.  
  
"Kakaroth! Lunch!" A female voice called, Kakaroth smiled and closed the book. Kakaroth ran quickly down a small stone pathway and into a small orphanage. When he got their he was greeted by Ellia, the owner of the orphanage. She smiled down upon him and ruffled his hair. He was the only one of the boys who wasn't always getting in trouble or fighting. He was content just watching the birds fly around, Kakaroth seated himself at a small wooden table as the door flew open and the others rushed in.  
  
"MOVE IT SLOW POKE!" Vandock yelled, pushing Cazar out of his way as he rushed to the table. Gozita walked in shortly after, his clothed a bit ruffled, actually, Vandock, Cazar and Gozita looked a bit ruffed up. Kakaroth thought to himself and practically inhaled his white rice and broccoli.  
  
* * *  
  
A bubble floated into the air and popped, Kakaroth sat in a bubble bath as Ellia was knelt on the side of the tub, scrubbing behind Kakaroth's ears. Splashing water on him to rinse the soap off him. Next she gently scrubbed shampoo in his hair.  
  
"Ellia, who are my parents?" Kakaroth asked, closing his eyes as Ellia poured water over his head to wash the shampoo out of his hair.  
  
"Your father was the Saiyan-Jin warrior Trellus, and your mother was a young Saiyan-Jin warrior, your father was cold hearted though. And was killed sometime ago on Earth, they say your mother died of a broken heart" Ellia replied,  
  
"That's sad . . ." Kakaroth said softly,  
  
"Yeah it is, but come on kiddo lets get you to bed before the others start complaining, besides you got a big day tomorrow, with the martial art tournament and all" Ellia said, grabbing a towel from the wooden rack.  
  
* * *  
  
"And in the semi final match for the Junior Martial arts tournament we have Cazar and Kakaroth!" The announcer yelled,  
  
Cazar stood a few feet from Kakaroth, his eyes locked on him, Cazar was dressed in his usual Saiyan-Jin armor. Kakaroth was dressed in a dark blue gi, with dark blue baggy pants and a red belt tied around his waist. Kakaroth didn't move, he just stood there even as the bell for the start of the match sounded, he only stood right there. Cazar started to grow impatient  
  
"If you won't make a move I will!" Cazar yelled, Kakaroth watched as he used his right foot to spring himself into action, his speed was incredible and his method was flawless. Cazar opened with a myriad of quick punches that Kakaroth managed to dodge, catching him off guard Cazar delivered a massive upper cut that sent Kakaroth into the air. Flying high into the air, head titled back and his face wrapped with pain. Cazar smiled and flashed up above him, cupping his hands when-  
  
Kakaroth flipped over and rapped his legs around Cazar's neck and with a large exertion of strength launched Cazar face first into the ring at a high speed. With a loud crash Cazar slammed into the ring, Kakaroth throwing one hand out and launching a blue energy beam into the ring. It crated a bowl shaped crater, and a sphere shaped explosion that covered the area with smoke. Smoke enveloped Kakaroth as he floated back down to the ring, when he looked down he smiled at what he saw. Cazar was laying in the center of the ring, broken pieces of the ring laying on him. His clothes ripped and tattered, scratches lined his body. But, the bottom of the ring was broken and he was touching the ground, officially out.  
  
"And the winner is Kakaroth!! But it seems this young fighter has broken his opponent along with the ring!" The announcer yelled,  
  
"Wow. . . . . Kakaroth looks tuff, where did he get that power? He never trains, man Vandock he may even be a challenge to you" Gozita exclaimed,  
  
"Looks like we are going to have to use the back up ring" Vandock whispered to himself,  
  
* * *  
  
"And next we have Vandock Verses Akira! For the spot in the final round!" The announcer yelled, Vandock stood dead center in the middle of the ring smiling. He was going to show everyone here what kind of power he had. Akira seemed to pace from side to side, his eyes locked on Vandock. And with iron clad will, Vandock stood there, not moving, just grinning. Vandock broke into a full run, charging at Akira with all the speed he had. Akira braced himself when-  
  
Vandock launched himself high into the sky, and before Akira knew what was going on, Vandock flew at Akira, gathering speed as he drove his fist directly into Akira's gut on the way down. Akira's body shot back as Vandock slammed into the ground, feet first, putting both hands on his forehead.  
  
"MASENKO!" Vandock screamed, his voice echoing through the stadium as a ball of energy formed on his palms. Vandock thrusted his hands forward and launched the flaming energy beam at Akira. Akira landed back first onto the ring floor, only having enough time to glance at the powerful energy beam heading his way before it crashed into him and sent burning rock and smoke jutting into the air. Burning rock and debris rained down to the ground as smoke covered one half of the ring. As the smoke parted, Akira was slowly getting to his feet, one eye shut and one arm limped at his side. Kakaroth watched from the side of the arena, Vandock was fast indeed. But he lacked total concentration, with a good game plan, Kakaroth knew he could defeat him.  
  
"Well well. . . I didn't expect you to get up after that . . . My my looks like I am going to have to finish this bout now" Vandock said, extending one gloved hand in Akira's direction. "Don't take this personally" Vandock said, floating high into the air, but keeping his palm faced in Akira's direction. Streams of light began to swirl around his hand as he smiled. "FINISH FLASH!" Vandock screamed, the beams of light tightening and shooting backward as a massive ball of energy launched from Vandock's palm, first the size of a basket ball but quickly growing ten times it's normal size. The crowd looked on in amazement as the arena was quickly swallowed in a bright light. Kakaroth held his arm in front of his face, shadowing his eyes from the massive light as a strong wing picked up. Money stands, and food stands were blown over by the tremendous force of the winds, Akira was unable to move, his own fear left him helpless in the center of the ring. Kakaroth heard the explosion and dropped to the ground, covering himself as the explosion itself created hurricane force winds that ripped the concrete from the walls around the arena. Burning hot rays of light emitted from the ground all around the area as a fire ball raged high into the sky.  
  
And when it was all over a, thick, choking black cloud poured out through the arena roof. The crowd still struck with fear, as the smoke parted, the ring was gone. All that was left was a mere crater, proof enough that Vandock's attack had not only destroyed the ring, but Akira as well. Vandock floated to the ground smiling, the crowd in a loud uproar of cheers.  
  
"Did he kill Akira?" Cazar asked, holding a ice pack over his eye,  
  
"Yea. . . How could anyone have survived that? I thought it was against the rules to kill someone" Gozita replied,  
  
"Could it be because they have the Black Star Dragon Balls that they are gonna condone it because they can revive him?" Cazar asked,  
  
"Could be" Kakaroth said, walking into view and toward the third and last ring,  
  
"You know, It is kind of funny that they have so many rings" Gozita said,  
  
"I guess they are expecting explosive battles" Cazar replied,  
  
"And in the final round we have the explosive Vandock, Verses Kakaroth!" The announcer yelled, both fighters standing dead center in the middle of the ring. As the bell rang, both of them stood there. The wind whipping past them as they locked in a deadly face off. Vandock was the first to move, throwing a punch at Kakaroth which he caught with one hand, and throwing another which Kakaroth caught with the other.  
  
The two then locking their hands together in a fierce game of mercy. Sparks of electricity emitting from their hands as the two tried to force on an other back. It seemed this time though, that Kakaroth was winning. He pushed Vandock all the way back to the edge of the ring, sweat beading at his forehead.  
  
"don't get to cocky" Vandock said, smiling and breaking the grip, kicking Kakaroth in the head and sending him flying back. Kakaroth managed to catch himself before flying off the side of the ring. Smiling to himself,  
  
"What's your deal?" Vandock asked, examining the smirk on Kakaroth's face,  
  
"Nothing, I just realized I am going to win this one" Kakaroth boasted, deep in Kakaroth's mind he knew he was even matched with Vandock, but breaking his concentration would help him win. Kakaroth smirked and flew high into the air, Vandock watching and questioning what he was going to do. In a burst of speed Kakaroth launched at Vandock, his black hair flying into his intense brown eyes. Kakaroth pulled back and threw a punch, Vandock managed to dodge past it by leaping high into the air. Looking down at Kakaroth, when-  
  
Kakaroth flashed above him, clasped his hands, and batted Vandock back into the ring below. With amazing agility Vandock managed to do a series of flips and land on his feet back on the ground. Throwing two hands into the air and releasing a barrage of energy beams, Kakaroth dodged and darted past each one with amazing speed. Cupping two hands at his side,  
  
"Ka. . . . Me. . . ha. . . Me. . . HA!!!" Kakaroth screamed, thrusting his cupped hands together and launching a energy beam straight at Vandock. Surprised, Vandock threw a energy beam into the air to meet Kakaroth's and the two blasts exploded in mid-air. Smoke rising all around the ring, Vandock closed his eyes trying to search out the smoke and spot Kakaroth. When-  
  
Kakaroth's fist met Vandock's face sending him flying backwards, Vandock hit shoulder first into the ground and his body did a flip as he skid along the ring. His body finally coming to rest at the edge of the ring. Kakaroth slowly floated down to the ring, out of breath and sweat beaded at his forehead.  
  
* * *  
  
"HAS KAKAROTH WON!?" Gozita exclaimed, looking out to the ring which no movement was coming from Vandock's body.  
  
"Kakaroth's power is lowering, he has been fighting at his Max, it took his hundred percent speed to get past those energy attacks of Vandock, but Vandock's power seems  
  
gone. . . It could be that Vandock has been knocked out cold" Cazar reported,  
  
* * *  
  
Kakaroth made his way toward the downed Saiyan-Jin, huffing and puffing, his power level finally locking and staying in place. That's when Vandock's body began to stir, Kakaroth stopped in his approach and watched the weakened Saiyan-Jin get to his feet. Backing up in fear Kakaroth cupped his hands and readied for his final attack.  
  
"Ka"  
  
Vandock made it to his feet, staggering at first as he watched the lazer light explosion begin to take place in Kakaroth's cupped hands.  
  
"Me. . . Ha"  
  
Vandock got his footing, clenching his fists,  
  
"Me. . . HA!!!" Kakaroth shouted, thrusting his hands forward and releasing all his power in one tremendous attack.  
  
"FINISH FLASH!!" Vandock screamed, launching a smaller beam into the Kamehameha, but it was simply lost in the bigger beam. Vandock closed his eyes and tried to block as the beam crashed into him. A large explosion erupted and Kakaroth was knocked backwards. When the smoke cleared, one half the ring was destroyed, and on the ground no to far back, was Vandock's limp body. Charred scorch marks all on the wall beside him,  
  
"AND THE WINNER OF THE CHILDREN'S DIVISION IS KAKAROTH!!" The Announcer screamed, as the crowd began to cheer.  
  
Satine looked down at Kakaroth while she floated up in the air watching Kakaroth do his silly victory dance. Her long curly red hair hung around her head softly and brushed the bottom of her back, her skin was milk white, but her piercing blue eyes looked down at Kakaroth looking right through him. Shaking her head laughing to herself gently she said into the wind, "Oh dear lil Kakaroth, you will soon fall. Trust me and worst of all, it will be to a women." To this she laughed heartily at the fact, then stopped and disappeared from the sky leaving only an after image that was soon blown away by the wind.  
  
In the Next DBZ EX! It seems that trouble is brewing for Kakaroth, and the others! Yeah and if that's all it seems Frieza is going to make an appearence! Next time of DBZ EX!  
  
Chapter 2- The Dangerous Duo Frieza and Satine! Watch out Kakaroth! 


End file.
